Toriel and Sans: RESET Squad
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Toriel remembers now. Everything. All the RESETS and all the timelines she has been through and she knows Sans remembers too. So now they're in this endless loop of hell together. And now that a friendly face is with him, Sans finds they're going to go through some...memorable, situations. (( Soriel is going to happen. I can't avoid it. Chara is female. Frisk is gender-neutral. ))
1. Chapter 1

Toriel wandered down the halls of the Ruins, paying little mind to the fleeing of smaller monsters as she made her way through. She was used to their fear of her by now, and at the moment she had other things to preoccupy herself.

She felt a… dreadful, feeling of Deja-Vu as she made her way to her patch of flowers. Her eyes were focused on her claws, wrapped around the handle of a small, half-filled watering pot. In her soul, she felt uneasy despite everything being relatively calm. When she moved through the large pillared gates she heard a high, shrill scream. Immediately she dropped her watering can and took off running.

A yellow flower was cackling as bullets surrounded a child. They looked around frantically, trying to find a way out of this supposedly helpless situation. Toriel narrowed her eyes, summoned a sphere of fire in her paw, and threw it at the evil weed without a moment's thought. It flew away with a light, slightly comedic 'EEP!'

The child, the human child, looked up as she approached with a rather indifferent expression. A shudder of anxiety ran up her spine but she smiled down at them.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent Youth." She said "Fear not, My Child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Here, I will heal you." She knelt down onto the ground and reached forward, placing a paw lightly on the child's head and letting her magic wash over them, easing their injuries.

From then on, she led the child onward, guiding them through puzzles and the halls among halls among halls. Later, she decided, she would have to regain her watering can. But that can wait until this child was safe and settled in.

"Wait here in this room for me, My Child." Toriel told them. They nodded mutely and she smiled down at them before leaving. A smile was on her face as she thought of perhaps making the human happy with a slice of pie. She'd have to get some ingredients, of course, not having any sort of access to grocery stores but she had sources. Of course, making a Snail Pie was always an option, but perhaps they'd like something a bit sweeter. She stopped and tilted her head, then took out her cellphone and dialed.

"Excuse me, my child." She asked "For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" it took them a moment to respond, and paying no mind to how rude it might've seemed, she suddenly said "Wait! Do not tell me! Is it… Cinnamon?"

They said yes and she smiled to herself. "A-ha! I knew it. Thank you for your opinion." She hung up and a few steps foreward she realized something and called again "Excuse me, you do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I mean, I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your nose if you found butterscotch on your plate?" They said no, and she thanked them and hung up again.

But walking along she felt… heavier, more at unease. She was used to the silence, really she was. But something wasn't right. Something felt….wrong. Horribly wrong but she couldn't place a finger on it. She decided that she was probably just worried about the human child. Perhaps she should call?

To her surprise, her phone rang. She answered it quickly, not wanting to leave anyone who might call her waiting. She expected the human. But her caller was… not them.

"hey alph." said the voice on the other end "can I ask ya something?"

Toriel chuckled lightly to herself but quickly calmed down. "I apologize. I believe you must've called the wrong number."

"wha-" the voice cut themselves off "whoops. seems like i did. sorry."

"It is not a problem." She said, wondering about the likelihood of that happening but not mentioning it. She tilted her head. "Wait a minute. Your voice sounds familiar, have we talked before?"

"might have." Said the voice. They sounded a bit embarrassed from have calling the wrong number but didn't hang up. "actually… hey, are you the lady behind the door?"

"Oh! I knew it!" Toriel chirped "Amazing what a coincidence this is!"

"yeah." Said her friend. His voice had that lazy slur as it usual did. "weird. whatcha' doin right now?"

"Oh? You are so curious?" Toriel said "I am going to get some groceries at the moment."

"cool. they have stores in there?" he said.

"Well. Not exactly." She said, continuing to walk along. "There is a place in here that has leftover supplies from when monsters lived here."

"they're still good?" he asked.

"What I need for my pie should not have spoiled." Toriel said, tilting her head.

"well, i'm sure you'll get what you _crust_ need." Said the voice with an audible wink.

Toriel giggled in response "You must have been _pie-_ ing to tell that pun."

There was a light chuckle "heh. yeah."

"Well, I will call you again later, I suppose." Toriel said "Or perhaps we will chat later at our usual spot?"

"fine with me." Said the voice "see ya. or, hear ya. i guess."

"Farewell." Toriel said, hanging up. She smiled to herself as she pocketed her phone. Today was simply full of surprises, it seemed. Her smile slowly melted into a frown. But something still seemed…wrong.

She got her supplies and baked the pie, making the ingredients sup- _pies_ instead. Toriel giggled to herself and went into her room to quickly write down the joke to tell her friend later. But, then again, maybe she could tell him now. She had his phone number now, after all.

As she toyed with the idea she got another call and answered eagerly.

"Hello?" she said a little too quickly.

"H-hey." Said the voice. Somehow she recognized it as the human's.

"Yes, hello my child. What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Mom-" they cut themselves off "Oh-!"

Toriel stared at the wall as the title hit her square in her soul. She cracked a smile and forced her voice steady "Did you just call me 'Mom'? Would…would that make you happy? To call me 'Mother'?" she quickly wiped the tear out from the corner of her eye as memories came flooding back. Oh, her darling Chara and Asriel. She missed them dearly. And oh, did she want to be a mother again. Her soul felt light as the child didn't make any attempt to cover it up but simply apologize meekly. "Well, you may call me whatever you wish!" Toriel said happily. The child gave an 'mm-hmm' of agreement and hung up. Toriel hummed to herself as she put her phone away and went back to her pie. It was cooling now, but she could go get the child. Her child now, it seemed.

She continued to hum as she went out to meet them but was surprised when she ran into them just outside her home. Quickly, she apologized for taking so long and took them inside. They wandered off into their new room to rest and she decided to preoccupy herself by reading in her chair. The book was open in front of her but she barely read it. Instead, she wondered if maybe she should call her friend and tell them about the child. But…

It…

It felt…wrong?

She shook her head. Those were just the memories of her deceased children coming back to haunt her. This child, she vowed, she will protect. She will not let them be harmed. She will not let them die early.

So there was no harm in telling her friend, right?

But before she could, the child wandered into the room again and asked how they could go home. Toriel swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly changed the topic. They asked again, and she found she could not avoid the topic. So. She simply told them to wait, and that she will return. Quickly she went down the long halls to the doorway. Perhaps her friend might be devastated. But. He and her can simply talk over their phones now. So there was no harm in destroying the exit. But as she advanced, so did the child. After several attempts to get them to turn around, it dawned on her that that was not going to happen.

She steeled herself.

"If you want to get past, then prove to me. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said half-heartedly. She turned on them and summoned flames. But.

She could not bring herself to actually attack. Apparently the child, however had no problem. They brought back a small toy knife and brought it down on her with a force she did not expect. The only memory she could now summon was them calling her 'mother'. Tears welled up.

"D-do you hate me that much?" she said in a whisper. The glint in the child's eyes, the way they held themselves….

Suddenly, memories come flooding back!

"You." She grinned, almost psychotically "You did this before!" she broke into hysterical laughter as the child's face contorted to an expression of confusion. "You killed me before, using the same trick as this time! And you're going to kill everyone else next, aren't you? You're going to do this AGAIN!" she laughed as she fell to the ground and trickled away into dust. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she also remembered this same child being so kind. Something was wrong with them. And she was powerless to do anything.

She left them standing, staring flabbergasted, at her dust. Their eyes were wide and they began to shake. This never happened before. Toriel never remembered before.

They summoned up their determination.

RESET.

* * *

Sans stared at the line where the snow and trees met as they began to drip away like wet paint. Another RESET. The kid wasted no time this run, huh? He closed his eyes and felt himself began to be wiped as well. When he opened them, he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

His heart sunk. This last time, this last loop, he had accidentally called Toriel when he went to call Alphys to ask her about one of Papyrus's puzzles. Being one of three contacts he had on his phone, it was easy to mis-click. But it had been a nice change of pace. And now that change is gone.

He sighed and decided to sleep in this time.

But his phone seemed to have different plans as it vibrated angrily. Sans didn't care much for the ringtone so it was practically always on vibrate. He answered half-heartedly.

"sup. sans here." He said.

"Hello Sans." Said a very familiar voice. Sans froze and didn't respond. She did "My name is Toriel. I am the lady behind the door."

"oh. yeah. i thought i recognized your voice." Sans said after a moment. A quick train of thought was how she remembered his name, then of course, he just said it. How'd she get his number? Well, her number stayed saved on HIS phone, so why not the other way around? But…wait, using that logic the number would've been on her phone for a long time. Maybe she just now decided to call? Why?

"Sans? Are you there?" Toriel asked.

"yeah." Sans said. His voice naturally sounds casual so there was little effort put into it.

"You told me about RESETs before, correct?" Toriel said slowly. Sans tensed up. His mouth went dry. But, being a skeleton, that means nothing changed. Regardless, he didn't know how to respond. "I…Sans, I believe I may remember now."

There was only one way to respond. Two words.

"well damn."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Toriel! Toriel! Huzzah! So this is more or less going to be a mainly-comedic collection of one-shots about Toriel and Sans dealing with RESETs together. Soriel is unavoidable in this as time goes on. I'm sorry (no I'm not).**

 **Going to be updated whenever I write something. So irregularaly.**

 **Cover Picture can be find here (you need to take out the spaces):**

 **pkbunny. tumblr post/ 130675215104/ sorry-asgore**


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel paced about at the end of the hall, fiddling with her claws. She had went to water her flowers again this morning, deciding to see if anything repeated. To her confusion, the child in the purple and blue sweater was not there. Neither was the murderous flower. She called Sans, he friend, in a few vague memories, something more. But she didn't want to think of that.

She recalled, once or twice, Sans telling her about the RESETs and how several times he remembered them. So she called. And invited him over. And now she waited. And fidgeted. Sans had responded in a rather…blunt, way. As was his nature as she knew him. Many of her memories were vague, muddled like a dirty puddle, rippling under a clumsy paw or foot. They were unclear, not sequential. But she knew they were real. With a heavy heart.

How many time had Frisk killed her? But at the same time, how many time has Frisk saved her? She couldn't stop herself from worrying about the child. Perhaps it was just the influence of RESETs that swayed their behavior. Perhaps they…

She shuddered.

Simply got bored?

Perhaps…

Someone knocked on the door.

"knock knock." Came the familiar voice.

Toriel opened it and look down at Sans's face. That confirmed it. He looked exactly how her vague memories saw him. Same wide eye sockets and blue hoodie, same grin. Same way of waiting a moment before he withdrew his hand to shoved it into his pocket.

"hey t." Sans said. "Toriel." He quickly corrected himself. Toriel gave him a smile and moved aside to let him in. After a moment, he stepped into the hall. "hey, isn't these ruins sealed away or whatever?"

"By a door. That is about it." Toriel said. She shut the door behind them and they wandered down the hall side by side. Sans didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. But she did speak first "You look exactly how I remember you."

"do i?" Sans said. He turned up to her with a wink "i'm hoping that means 'good'."

Toriel smiled down at him "Incredibly."

"heh. thanks." Sans said. They returned to their awkward game of silence.

"So." Toriel said in an attempt to bring up a conversation "We have met before, according to my memories?"

"yeah." Sans grinned "you and my brother got along great."

"Ah, yes. Papyrus." Toriel smiled "Did I get his name correct?"

"yeah." Sans said. After their walk, they settled down at the dining room table, snacking on pie and tea. He didn't bring anything else up, but instead let her guide the conversations. She brought up little snippets of memories, little stories, checked their accuracy. And the more she talked, the more she remembered. The more she realized she could remember. It was frighteningly lonely when she thought of it. She frowned, trailing off from one tale and looked a long time at Sans.

"Sans." She said slowly.

"yep. that's my name." Sans winked.

"I… I apologize." Toriel frowned, fiddling with her hands. "Here I am rambling about this, and you have been living through these loops all by yourself."

"don't apologize tor." He said. His grin widened and the white lights in his eyes were sharp and blazing. "i'm the one being a heartless jerk. here I am, feeling relieved out of my mind."

Toriel's eyes widened. Then a grin spread over her face. She took his smaller, skeletal hands in her own paws.

"Then I apologize for not being here for you sooner." She smiled.

"you are way too sweet, tori." Sans said, his grin growing wider. It suddenly faltered "But. Tori, this…this is….This is….This is unbearable"

"Perhaps you just simply need some company." Toriel said, her resolve sinking into her voice, steeling it, forcing it to be steady. "And I shall not leave you alone anymore, my friend."

"way too much fluff." Sans said, pulling his hands away and putting them into his pockets. He winked at her, but a bit…. Half-heartedly. "thanks though. sorry if i'm not the best company."

"I am sure you will be." Toriel said with a smile.

"heh." Sans chuckled. This left them, once again, in an awkward silence. Sans cleared his skele-throat and spoke up "so. what now?"

Toriel took a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and drummed her fingers over her cup. "Perhaps…." Everything repeats. Nothing lasts. No one remembers but them two. Well. She turned to Sans and tilted her head. "You…You have gravity-manipulating magic, correct?"

"er….yeah?" Sans clearly didn't know where she was going with this.

A grin stretched over Toriel's face. "I always wanted to see what was at the bottom of that pit in Waterfall."

Sans couldn't help his grin from growing "eh? getting adventurous now, are we?"

Toriel laughed "Nothing better to do!"

Sans grinned "got it. lemme tell my bro first." He took out his phone and began to text and incredibly vague and slightly worrisome message.

 _Me:_

 _hey bro a friend and i are gonna go jump down a pit. be back later probably._

When he looked up he saw Toriel craning her head at him.

"Perhaps I should upgrade my phone?" she said, taking out the said object.

"eh… yeah. I can do that for ya." Sans said. His phone vibrated angrily, he checked the screen and then gave Toriel a wink before answering it. "sup bro?"

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU JUMPING DOWN A PIT!?" Papyrus yelled over the phone.

"cause." Sans's eyes darted over to Toriel and he put a finger to where his lips would be. She covered her mouth in advance. "i knew you'd _fall_ for that."

"SANS!" Papyrus moaned. "DON'T GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK FOR A PUN!"

"hate to tell ya, pap, but you don't have a heart."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" he hung up just in time for Toriel to burst into hysterical laughter. Sans leaned back into his chair and enjoyed listening to the sound of her laughter. He closed his eye sockets and sunk deeper into his chair. After several moments, Toriel's laughter faded away and they were left in silence. Right when Sans decided to look and see what was wrong, he felt himself being lifted up and carried off. He looked just in time to realize that Toriel was carrying him like a suitcase.

"Let us go then!" she said.

Sans grinned up at her, small white hearts forming in his sockets. Quickly, he texted his brother.

 _Me:_

 _srsly bro don't worry. just hanging out with my friend today._

 _Pappy the Great Bro:_

 _OH ALL RIGHT. PLEASE DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN._

 _Me:_

 _maybe you shouldn't_ jump _to conclusions all the time._

 _Pappy the Great Bro:_

 _OH MY GOD SANS_

Sans laughed, pocketed his phone and relaxed into Toriel's hold as they went on their way.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey, you guys how I said Soriel would be in later chapters? I mean, like, chapter 2. Heh. Yeah.**

 **So! Next chapter is going to be their adventure in Waterfall! Then, followed by random one-shots about their super awesome team. There will be addressing the RESETs more later, however…**

 **Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The pair made their way to the Waterfall rather quickly. Sans had reminded Toriel that he could warp and so they were there as soon as the skeleton found a good starting place. As it is Sans hasn't been to this particular place in a rather long time, they decided to take the safer route and teleport just outside Undyne's house.

They started to head down the path to the dump, but Toriel looked over her shoulder.

"Is the Snail Farm still there?" she asked. When Sans nodded she smiled "Would you wait a moment, please?" She didn't wait for an answer and simply scurried off down the Snail path. Sans shrugged and leaned against the wall, tapping his slippered foot as he waited. After a few moments, he found himself becoming a bit…restless. Which, quite frankly, was a new feeling for him. The small skeleton paced a moment back and forth the mouth of the path and when that started to bore him he decided to warm-up his blue magic.

The skeletal grin across his face seemed almost excited as he took his left hand out of his pocket and began levitating random objects. It has been a while since the last time he had an outing with Toriel. It had been even longer since he had done anything…new. His blue magic found a new light as it toyed with the gravity of rocks and, when he decided he was really bored, water. The curtaining waterfalls in the area turned into his playthings as he bended their flow to make a mid-air tunnel of water. He took out his right hand, gave a flick of his wrist and threw a fish into the tunnel. The poor little thing was incredibly confused.

"Sans?" came the voice. Sans jumped, startled, and heard the water slap into its rightful place. Toriel giggled as Sans turned a light shade of blue. Over one arm was draped a small basket, covered with a white cloth. Sans coughed lightly into his fist and shoved his hands back into his pockets, turning away and nestling his chin to his chest. Toriel stopped laugh and gave Sans a reassuring pat, then walked over to where Sans's Victim Fish flopped about helplessly on the stone ground. Gently, she lifted it and placed it back into the water.

"I apologize." Toriel smiled "I did not mean to startle you."

"nah, it's good." Sans shrugged, all unease evaporating as quickly as a cup of water in Hotland. He eyed the basket "i'm guessin' there's snails in there?"

"You would be guessing correctly, my friend." Toriel chuckled "I thought it would be nice to have a bit of a picnic. You agree, do you not?"

Sans shrugged and winked at her "y'know, jumping into a pit may not be the best plan for a picnic."

Toriel mimicked Sans's shrug and wink "I suppose it shall be a _pit_ -nic then."

Sans chuckled under his breathe "yeah, i guess."

Toriel chuckled as well. "Well, let us be on our way." Sans nodded and they went off towards the dump. The pair walked side by side through the watery garbage place, soaking up to Sans's knees and Toriel's ankles. Sans kept glancing Toriel's way, tempted to say something or ask to hold her hand. He shook his head each time and returned his gaze to the path ahead. Toriel just recently remembered. He didn't need to rush anything. Hell, he didn't even know if things will turn out that way again. That was up to her.

Not him.

"Here we are." Toriel said, looking downwards into Waterfall's Abyss.

"yep." Sans said, also looking. Toriel chuckled and offered her hand.

"Shall we?" she smiled. Sans grinned up at her and took it.

"we shall." He said, mimicking her dialect. Toriel chuckled and tucked her basket of snails underneath one arm. The two of them swung their arms in unison. Once, twice. And then they threw themselves into a possibly bottomless pit.

The wind rushed up at them, blowing back their clothes like capes and making Toriel's ears stand up like a cat's. Sans's slippers fell off and he just shrugged it off, deciding to meet up with his footwear at the bottom of the pit. The two felt wind push up at themselves as their center of gravity was thrown downward. Adrenaline pumped through their beings and Toriel opened her jaw up in a shrill laugh. Sans turned, grinning at her and taking joy in her's.

Sans winked at her and she smiled at him, and he whipped out his free hand and threw it upwards. Their souls turned blue and slowly they came to a gentle halt. Luckily, Sans seemed to have really good judgement in this matter, as Toriel's feet were only a few millimeters off of the garbage-ridden ground. The blue of their souls flickered away and they both landed soundly on their feet. This deep down, it was pitch black and the only light shown from the glow of Sans's eyes. Water dripped somewhere and something rustled, but asides from that it was close to silent.

Toriel flexed out her left paw, bringing to life a small but adequate flame that lit up the cavern. She tilted her head. Sans fidgeted. Really nothing impressive was down here aside from a large pile of garbage.

"eh." Sans shrugged as he regained his slippers and kicked them on "i guess nothing worth looking at- Toriel?"

The goat monster was looking down one side of the garbage pile, taking the orange glow of her flames. Sans skipped up to follow her.

"I think there is an opening down there." Toriel said, her muzzle craned down. Sans leaned over the heaping pile of garbage, and found that, yes, there was an opened. He straightened himself, looked up at Toriel, and gave a wink. Hoping she didn't notice the slight sweat beading on his skull like dew, he extended his hand.

"shall we?" he asked. Toriel smiled at him, took his hand, and the two slid down the pile of garbage. The mouth of the passage was dark, save for the glow of Toriel's fire. The two kept their hands intertwined as they walked down the dark, dripping cave. The stone walls glistened with oranges and yellows and red, the slimy surface grimly accenting the long walk down. Toriel's ears perked with any sound of splashing, any stumble her or Sans might make. Sans kept his eyes forward but saw and heard everything happening around them.

This was new.

He didn't know how to handle it.

Abruptly, he started chuckling much to the confusion of his partner.

"Sans?" she asked, concern tainting her voice and causing it to rise in pitch. The stout skeleton continued chuckling until it rose into an uneasy laughter, where he took his hand away from Toriel's and sunk to the ground. Blue tears rode down his cheek bones and his eye sockets squinted shut. Toriel knelt by him, setting down her basket and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Sans, what's wrong?"

He grinned up at her "I have NO idea what's going to happen next!" He went back to his laughter, which became louder and louder and bounced around the cave walls. Toriel blinked her confusion, but then the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smile. She understood.

"Knock Knock." She said. Sans glanced up at her through his tears.

"w-who's there?" Sans said, gasping for breath and peering up at her through one eye.

"Yorna." Toriel smiled.

"yorna who?" Sans said, trying not to chuckle. He was scooped up in a fluffy hug.

"Yorna alone." Toriel said, smothering the skeleton in the fur between her neck and chest.

"hehehe." Sans laughed "knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"emma"

"Emma who?"

The small skeleton returned the hug "emma so happy you're here with me."

Toriel chuckled and the two held each other for a while. Eventually, they pulled apart, although not entirely, and began to make their way down the corridor again. There was certain skip in Sans's step that Toriel didn't realize wasn't there before. And Sans didn't seem to realize ever was there. In anycase, the two were content making their way when they came to the opening at the end of the tunnel. They intertwined their fingers and stepped in.

Toriel gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. Sans's eye lights grew larger and he craned his neck to look up.

"This is beautiful…" she said like a sigh. Sans nodded his mute agreement.

Neither of them needed to light the room here. Glowing gemstones filled the room, shining with a brilliant pallet of colors. Pinks and greens and blue and purple, all shining harmoniously with each other. Self-sustaining bubbles fluttered about, filling with the colored light of whichever crystal it floated closest to. Even when they squished against one of the jagged points, it'd simply bounce off, returning to it joyous dance.

The pair went further in, heads turning and eyes wide as they tried to take in the glorious sight of it. A slight rumble of the earth beneath their feet gently shook the crystals, making them ring out like wind chimes. Toriel breathed out through her nose, letting herself relax as the beautiful tones rung around them.

They two shifted their weight and settled down onto the ground. Toriel unfurled a small blanket and set an arrangement of snails onto it. The little things slivered mindlessly about and the goat woman joyously slurped them up. Her eyes were still everywhere, taking in this new scene. Sans, while not caring particularly for snails, ate a few anyway. Seeing her friend's reluctance, Toriel reached back into her basket and when her hand returned, it offered Sans a bottle of ketchup. He grinned profusely at her and took it gratefully, gulping it down with a happy grin. Toriel chuckled. But neither of them spoke, in fear of breaking the peaceful silence. After their meal, Sans laid on his back, and let out a light gasp.

"toriel, look at the ceiling." He suggested. Toriel did as he said, laying on her back and staring upward. More gems shone down on them, interchanging their intensity and colors and the room changed like a flick of a switch.

She grinned, turned to look at her friend and found him already looking at her. They shared a smile and turned up back toward their sky.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **So what next? You pick out of these, please!**

 **-Spaghetti night at the Skelebro's home**

 **-Toriel and Sans vs The Most Vile Creature in the Underground**

 **-Trip to Tem Village**

 **And also: thank you so much for all the support! I'll be honest, I was expecting a lot of hate considering how many people seem to hate Soriel with a passion. So thank you all ya supporters! Please drop a review if you got the time! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, slamming his brother's door open. "GET UP YOU LAZY BONES-OH." He interrupted himself, tilting his skull a bit to the side "YOU'RE UP…."

"yep." Sans grinned cheekily, blanket thrown over him to make some sort of misshaped tent. He hugged his pillow to his chest, using it to prompt up his skull as his phalanges danced over the keyboard of his phone.

Papyrus made his way over and tilted his head "WHO ARE YOU TEXTING?"

"a friend." Sans said, not taking his focus off of his phone. His grin widened as they went over the screen and he quickly delivered a response.

"OH!" Papyrus grinned "A FRIEND! EXCELLENT!" Sans 'mm-hmmed' and that was the end of that. Papyrus fidgeted a moment, leaning over in an attempt to read his brother's messages. Sans made no effort to hide them, but regardless the tall skeleton's attempt to read them came up fruitless. He straightened up and rubbed the chin of his skull 'hmm'-ing loudly. Suddenly his grin brightened and he scooped Sans off of the bed and held him up in the air. "BROTHER, I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA!"

"ok." Sans offered as a response, texting a quick goodbye then pocketing his phone "lay it on me."

"YOU SHOULD INVITE YOUR FRIEND OVER FOR DINNER!" The younger skeleton said, bouncing from his knees up. His eye sockets gleamed bright "I SHALL MAKE MY BESTEST SPAGHETTI AND THEN MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOUR FRIEND THAT WAY WE ALL ARE FRIENDS!"

Sans hesitated to respond. As much as he would love to have his two favorite people in the same room, he was squeamish to bring up the proposal to Toriel. But, for his brother…

"i'll ask 'er." Sans said.

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus chirped, dropping him back onto his bed. He turned and marched out of the room and down the stairs, calling up "I SHALL GET STARTED ON THE SPAGHETTI!"

Sans sighed, took out his phone and stared at it for a little bit. Texting her would be easy. But he really needed to hear her voice when asking her a question. Otherwise her emotion wouldn't get through to him. He shrugged to himself and quickly texted 'teleporting to your house'. Then did as such.

His targeting was right on point, as he landed directly on the large recliner in front of the fireplace. The moment he did so, Toriel emerged from the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Sans." She chirped, dusting off her apron and making her way over. "Nice of you to" she winked " _drop_ by." Then she interrupted into her shrill laughter. Sans grinned at her.

"that was a _goat_ one." He chuckled. Toriel wiped at her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair, smiling down on him.

"I was just baking a pie, would you like to assist me?" she asked. Sans nodded, sliding to his feet and followed the goat woman to the kitchen. There she had him wash his skinless hands and wear oven mitts. The over-sized mittens looked ridiculous on his small hands but neither of them cared. She instructed him on kneading and shaping the crust as she worked on the filling.

"hey, toriel." He said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"my bro saw me texting you earlier…" he started, looking away from her and focusing on his work "…and he wanted to know if you'd like to come over for a spaghetti dinner?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Toriel chirped. Sans blinked, frowned, and looked at her quizzically. She remembered, right? And she WANTED to eat Papyrus's cooking-…. A look of annoyed realization melted onto Sans's skull when he realized, well, this woman DID eat snails and find them delicious.

"great." Sans chirped "pap'll thrilled."

"We could bring this pie to him." Toriel mused "It could be dessert."

Sans nodded, then turned up to her with a wink "but if we leave it here-"

"It would be _deserted."_ Toriel finished, beginning a strange mix of a giggle and snort.

Sans chuckled "heheh."

They smiled to each other and went back to their pie.

That night, Sans and Papyrus stood by the door. Papyrus decided to change his outfit as he considered this a "VERY IMPORTANT HANG OUT". So at the moment, his clothes were more 'cool'. A t-shirt, shorts, and a backwards baseball cap. Thankfully he left the basketballs off his shoulders. Sans fidgeted. His brother made him wear something different as well, "TO SHOW HE CARED". But as it was Sans's wardrobe was basically a never-ending abyss of blue hoodies, basketball shorts, and white turtlenecks, he was dragged out of the house to buy some different clothes. So at the time, he was adorned with a soft light-blue cashmere sweater and grayish sweatpants. His slippers still decorated his feet.

"I CANNOT WAIT TO MEET YOUR FRIEND, SANS!" Papyrus grinned, bouncing excitedly "CAN SHE WAIT TO MEET ME!?"

"she was pretty excited." Sans said "i brag about ya a lot."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus grinned "WHO WOULDN'T BRAG ABOUT BEING MY BROTHER?"

"heheh." Sans chuckled "sure thing, paps."

…

"IS SHE HERE YET?"

"not yet, pap."

…

"HOW ABOUT NOW?"

"nope."

…

"NOW?"

 _Ding-dong._

"yep."

"YIPPEE!" Papyrus cheered, throwing open the door "HELLO SANS'S FRIEND!"

Toriel blinked, taken aback a bit but quickly calmed down. Perhaps she also read the Hangout Rulebook, as she was wearing clothing as well. A pale cream colored dress that stopped just above her ankles and whose sleeves cut off just past the shoulder. "Good Evening." She tilted her head "Papyrus, correct?"

"YES, THAT IS ME!" Papyrus chirped. He pushed Sans forward "AND HERE IS SANS. I MADE HIM WEAR NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW HE CARED!" Sans waved sheepishly.

Toriel giggled "That was very thoughtful of you, Papyrus."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus grinned. He moved Sans and himself aside to allow Toriel room to enter. He quickly whispered to Sans: "IS SHE ASGORE'S CLONE?"

"nah." Sans responded "her name is toriel."

"HOW PRETTY!" Papyrus chirped, accepting it as is and bouncing off to the kitchen "THE SPAGHETTI IS READY, MISS SANS'S FRIEND!" he left Toriel and Sans watching after him.

"Well…" Toriel blinked "It's better than being called 'Asgore's Clone', I suppose."

Sans chuckled "yeah. dunno why Pap hates names so much."

The two shared a giggle.

"It was very nice of you to dress up for me, Sans." She commented.

"sure." Sans shrugged "Pap takes these things really seriously." He tugged at the sweater, eyed her a moment, then moved on "although i'dof liked some pockets."

Toriel rolled her eyes, smiling still.

"MISS SANS'S FRIEND, SANS!" Papyrus called "YOUR SPAGHETTI IS GOING TO GET COLD, PLEASE COME IN AND EAT IT!"

"Coming!" Toriel called. Sans chuckled and lead the way to the kitchen, sitting down at his normal place of the table (the corner closest to the sink) and Papyrus piled the table high with a variety of spaghetti-themed dishes. He waved over to their guest, pulling out a chair across from Sans which Toriel graciously accepted with a smile.

The taller skeleton made himself comfortable in between them. He cast glances between the two as they ate in relative silence. Once in a while, they'd exchange a glance, a smile, a pun. Papyrus detested the puns but he was happy his brother and guest were enjoying themselves. Then, suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

"OH, I JUST REMEMBERED…" Papyrus muttered, earning both of their attention. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" then he leapt from his seat and out the window, sending a shower of glass scittering across the kitchen floor and leaving the two a mix of confused and annoyed.

"well." Sans muttered, breaking the silence "i'm gonna clean that glass up now."

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Toriel tilted her head "I cannot seem to remember."

Sans shrugged "i don't think he did it around you too much."

"I see." Toriel hummed. She rose with Sans and bent down, carefully picking up shards of glass in between her claws and piling them in one hand. Sans muttered something along the lines of 'this is why i always have pockets' and helped to pick them up too.

The hole that Papyrus had left let in gushes of cold air and swirls of snow that peppered Toriel's ears before melting away into little droplets. On Sans, they simply stuck a moment or two before falling off and littering the floor.

"you cold?" Sans asked. "i can get ya a coat or something."

Toriel shook her head "That is not necessary." She winked at him, tugging at the locks of hair on her neck "I'm Fur-tastic as it is." She broke into a laugh that Sans, almost eagerly, joined. After several minutes of laughter and wiping away tears, Sans broke the air in an actual speaking voice.

"i can get a broom." He offered. Toriel shook her head.

"No, it is all right. I can pick them up." She said. With a flick of her head, she motioned toward the table "In fact, can you put all the fragments you collect over there?"

Sans tilted his head and nodded, doing as she requested. After maybe ten minutes, every shard of glass was stacked on the table top. Toriel studied them a moment, went over to the window, and ripped the frame out of the wall. Sans stared on, not quite sure what to say. The goat woman gave a satisfied nod after a moment of examination. She placed the frame on the table with all the glass shards in the middle. Then, she flicked out her fingers and flames sprung forth. Her eyes narrowed and the end of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, she set her hands down. Flames sunk from her claws to the glass shards, melding them together.

Sans watched on. With a light click of his teeth he levitated the pane upwards, fitting it more accurately into the wooden frame.

The light of their magic dimmed down and left in its place a sparkling, good-as-new window.

"nice." Sans gave her a thumbs up.

Toriel giggled and returned the motion. It seemed strange coming from her, but in an endearing way. She folded her hands back over her belly and looked down at the window.

"…How do we fit it back into the wall?" she asked.

Sans blinked, then shrugged "eh."

They looked at each other, back to the window, and stared.

"…well this is a real _pane_ in the _glass."_ Sans muttered.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Annnddd Spaghetti Dinner won this time! So. Here ya go. I hope you enjoyed it and please drop a review!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **-Sans and Toriel vs The Most Vile, Dastardly and Hated Creature in the Underground**

 **-A Visit to Tem Village**

 **-Introducing Ink!Sans! (Originally by comyet on Tumblr.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Toriel hugged her knees to her chest, starring wide-eyed as the world melted away around her. Was this what a RESET looked like? It was…uncomfortable. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Murmuring to herself and trying to keep something steady. Mentally, she made a list of things she would have to do.

Call Sans, first and foremost. Let him know she still remembered. Then at some point, she'd have to introduce herself to Papyrus again. Maybe over dinner at her house this time? She'd have to iron out that dress she wore before, as it is Sans seemed to really like it. …Really it seemed not much to do.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to find herself in her living room. Is this just where she started these loops? She thought back and found that yes, it usually was. Once or twice she had been in her bedroom.

She hurried in locating her phone and dialing Sans's number. Leg shaking in her anxiety, she listened to it ring.

 _Riiiinnng_

 _Riiiiinngg…_

"sup, it's sans." Said his voice.

"Hello again, Sans." Toriel said, smiling to herself. "So what shall we do this time around, hm?"

She heard him sigh in relief "h-hey tori. nice to hear from you."

"Sans?" she said, her voice rising in her question "Are you all right…?"

Static was heard through the phone. "y-yeah…" he seemed to sniff "i….was just a bit scared, i guess."

"Oh, Sans." Toriel said. "I am sorry you must live with that fear."

"not yer fault."

She sighed and fidgeted "Sans, would you teleport here, please?"

"huh?" he sounded confused "er, all right."

And he stayed true to that, as he appeared in her living room not a moment later.

"hey." He said "why'd ya-" He didn't finish his sentence, being smothered in her embrace. Light blue spread across his face "uh…tori?"

"I am here for you, my friend." She reassured him "Do not fear." Sans blinked the tears out of his eyes and returned her embrace. But it seemed….halfhearted.

"thanks." He said. Although it didn't sound genuine. She couldn't blame him. After all, she couldn't promise she would _always_ remember. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Sans, have you been to the Tem Villlage?" she asked.

Sans blinked "uh…yeah? why?"

"I was thinking perhaps we could visit there today." She said gently, tilting her head.

Sans laughed at that "s-seriously? those guys are kind of really annoying."

Toriel responded with a giggle "I suppose they can be." She winked "All though, I know of a….rather hilarious, response they have to….certain actions."

Sans rose a magically-appearing eyebrow "like what?"

"Nuh-uh." She hushed him, putting a claw against his teeth "It is a surprise."

"yeesh. y'know i can't resist a good mystery, dontcha?" he said in a pout.

She giggled, attempting to cover it with one paw over her snout. "If I remember correctly, then yes. I do."

"heh." Sans chuckled. He winked at her "lemme leave an incredibly vague note for pap, and maybe grab some ketchup. then we can go."

"Oh? What will the vague note say?" she asked.

"i dunno yet. maybe 'got kidnapped by temmies again. be back later'." He shrugged. His companion blinked her confusion, tilting her head to the side.

" 'Again'?" she quoted him as a question. He chuckled to himself, shoulders rising to frame his oddly-shaped skull.

"long story," he said.

Toriel's tail wagged as she slapped her claws together "Oh, you MUST tell me sometime!"

Sans laughed a bit "sure."

After that exchange, Sans warped to get his snacks as Toriel prepared hers. When he returned, bottle of ketchup and an amused smile in turn, they were both ready. He held out his hand again, and she took it. In a flash they were there.

The Tem Village.

"HOI!" they were immediately greeted by a group of Temmies. The strange cat-dog things swarmed them like a mob, bobbing up and down and staring wide-eyed at the visitors. Toriel greeted them all politely, crouching down and giving a slight wave. She noted Sans practically gluing himself to her side, glaring with annoyance at the little monsters.

"so what's the funny thing?" he asked, looking up at her. She chuckled.

"Hold on a moment," she directed, reaching into her skirt's pocket. From its depths she pulled out a ball of yarn. Sans tilted his skull.

"do they play with string or somethin'?" he asked.

She winked at him "Some-string like that."

Sans laughed a good solid minute, leaving him wiping at the edges of his eye sockets "good one. ya' really….got me on the ropes."

"OOOOOiiiIOOIIIII!" A Temmie howled, falling onto its side, which in turn led to three more Temmies collapsing like dominos. The group formed a pile, moaning their metaphorical pain to the puns. Sans chuckled. Toriel blurted out in laughter, slapping her hands over her mouth to contain herself. She took a few struggling breathes.

"W-well, this is q-quite funny as well," she laughed ", but not quite what I had planned." She fumbled with the yarn a moment longer, unfurling the ball into one long piece of thread. Sans watched intently, curiosity making his eyes burn bright. She crouched, watching the Tems that had lost interest in them and snuck up. Quietly.

On her tiptoes, claws barely making a noise as they scraped across the stone floor. Her chosen Temmie was clueless of her approach. With deft hands, she tied the end of the strings on the Tem's tail. Then she retreated back a yard or two, and gave a slight tug. The Temmie jumped, whirled around to glare at its tail. Then ran after the string. And ran and ran and ran in circles until the string around its paws became one giant wad of tangled thread. One paw smacked down on another, and down the Temmie went.

"TOIM-BEHHH!" The Tem screamed as it faceplanted. Sans began to chuckle unconcrollably. Toriel erupted into another laughing fit, not bothering to cover her snout this time. She laughed and laughed. And heard a slight _Qureek!_

Silence filled the cavern aside from Sans's, she turned to see her companion decorated a very saturated light blue. He was still chuckling, avoiding her gaze as the soft squeaking noise continued to chortle out from his throat.

They exchanged a brief look. Toriel lost it. Laughing so hard she began to snort much like a pig. This, in turn made Sans squeak more aggressively as he laughed harder.

After they were out of breathe and their stomachs couldn't take anymore laughing, they sat next to each other, wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"y-you have a nice laugh," Sans chuckled.

"As do you, my friend," Toriel giggled. Her tail wagged aggressively "I do not believe I have ever heard you laugh that quite hard before!"

Sans winked "what can i say? it's my squeak-ret."

"OHOHOHO!" Toriel laughed "I did not think you were the _snort_ to laugh like that."

They shared in another, lighter, briefer, laugh.

"thanks tori," Sans grinned. His eye socket twitched briefly and he hurried to add "-el."

"Oh goodness, Sans," She laughed "You may call me Tori, as you usually do."

"you fine with that?"

"Of course."

"okay then, tori." he grinned. She smiled down at him. And they sat and watched the Temmies run about. The yarn-entangled Temmie began to vibrate more and more rapidly until it managed to vibrate straight out of its restraints.

The pair stared as the Temmie continued on its way as if nothing had happened. Toriel pressed one paw to the side of her face "Temmies surely are strange creatures, are they not?"

"sure are-" Sans began to say. Toriel looked down at him, concern tinting the reds of her eyes.

"Sans, are you all right?"

"oh boy." Was his response. The fluffy lady monster tilted her head, and then followed her friend's gaze. What they were staring at only confused her more. A Temmie stood in the shadows. One of its eyes was covered by what appeared to be a candy wrapper, tied to its head by several strands of sloppily weaved seaweed. Across its face sat a large, mildly unsettling smile. Its visible eye sparkled, locking onto Sans.

"Um…Sans, who is that?" Toriel asked.

"the story i was gonna tell you later," Sans muttered. He got to his feet "c'mon, let's get going-"

"HOI SANS!" The Eyepatch Temmie yelled, throwing itself onto Sans's shoulder. The small skeleton groaned.

"hi temmie."

"where U go?" the Temmie asked, tilting its head a bit too far to the left.

"home. sorry. can't hang around."

"WOiii?" The Temmie stared at Toriel a moment, then raised a paw in greeting "Hewo kren ToRIell! Oi is CapTem Temmi!"

"Oh." Toriel blinked. Apparently the CapTem was completely unfazed by her being here. She thought a moment, then a figurative lightbulb came on "Oh! You fought in the war, did you not?"

"I did!" CapTem chirped, bouncing up onto Sans's skull. The small skeleton quickly attempted to brush the Temmie off, only to find it had somehow attatched itself to his arm "We take Sans now!"

Toriel's eyes widened at the declaration "Pardon?"

"he COOT!" CapTem screamed happily, rubbing its face against Sans. Little pink hearts manifested themselves, floating up into the air just to disappear just as quickly.

"GET OFF!" Sans snapped, shaking his arm in an attempt to shake lose the strange little monster.

"Um…CapTem," Toriel said "I truly appreciate your efforts during the war, but could you please let Sans go?"

"NNOOOOUUUUUU!" CapTem whined "HE COOT! HE MINE!"

A hoard of Temmies appeared from apparently nowhere. The crowed bobbed their heads, hopping up and down with cries of "COOT?" "Where COOT?" "KYAAAA! COOT COOT COOT!"

"Oh goodness!" Toriel gasped, looking around in awe at the ever-increasing number of Temmies.

"HE SKREEEK!" CapTem howled. All the Temmies stared. One Tem climbed on top of its fellows and held up a phone to which a video of Sans squeaking was playing. The Temmies lost it, throwing themselves onto a Tem-Pile on Sans.

"AGH- F-" Sans yelped, being devoured by a sea of white fluff, bad grammar, and strange obsessions. "T-tori!"

"Do not worry, Sans!" Toriel called to him, wading through the Temmies "I shall save you!" She kept her eyes glued to the disappearing and reappearing skeletal hand that struggled to crawl out of the Temmies. They piled on him more and more, creating a progressively thicker fluff cloak about him.

Toriel dug her hands into the pile, careful not to scratch anyone, then began throwing Temmies off left and right.

"COOT! COOOOOTTT!" The Mass of Temmie howled.

"NOTHING'S CUTE ABOUT BEING SQUASHED BY TEMMIES!" Sans snapped as his face emerged for a split second. Toriel held her breath and dove her torso in, wrapping her arms around her skeletal friends and yanking him free from the pile. Several stray Temmies clung onto his arms and legs, one getting kicked off along with one of his slippers.

"Sans, can you not-eep-" Toriel started to ask, finding herself having to hold Sans far above her head to keep the Temmies from grabbing him "Can you not t-teleport us out of here?"

"y-yeah-" Sans stammered, kicking out one leg and sending another Tem flying. He took a breath and suddenly they were in his living room.

Toriel sighed, looking around briefly before setting Sans onto the couch and settling down next to him. They both went limp, sinking into the couch cushions and just breathing for a few moments.

"So…They kidnap you because you are adorable?" Toriel blinked.

Sans rolled his eye (sockets) "apparently."

"YAYA!" CapTem chirped, popping out of Sans's turtleneck collar. It sat there, oblivious to the couple's glaring as it enjoyed the scenery. After a moment or two, it hopped out of Sans's shirt and casually trotted out the door.

They watched to make sure it really was gone before continuing their conversation. Toriel giggled "Well, you are…'coot'!"

"heh. guess i am," Sans winked. He chuckled, shaking his coat to rid it of stray Temmie hairs.

"Wait…" Toriel hummed "Why did you not simply teleport earlier?"

"it's a tad hard to concentrate on that when you're covered in tems," Sans grinned.

Toriel giggled "I suppose so."

The two sat in another tired silence.

"that trick you did with the yarn was funny, though," Sans commented.

"Oh! I am so happy you still enjoyed it!" Toriel grinned.

"of course, tori. pranks are ALWAYS funny," his pupils darted to the side "even if you get crushed in fluff-"

He was interrupted by his little brother sprinting past the couch at full speed, a pack on his back, mining cap on his head, rope slung over his shoulder, and a pickaxe in one hand. He ran so fast he didn't see the pair, but they heard him:

"HOLD ON BROTHER I'LL SAVE YOU!"

They looked after him a moment, then to each other, and then burst out laughing until squeaks and snorts filled the room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Funny story, even though I put 'Tem Village' as an option, I really had no idea what to do with it. So it took a while. Personally, this is my favorite chapter yet. I'm quite proud of myself. And I'm also finally getting back into the swing of writing! (I was out of it for awhile).**

 **So! Next Chapter's Options (hopefully updates will be quicker this time):**

-Introducing Ink!Sans! (Originally by Comyet on Tumblr)

\- Cameo Chapter! A day in the life of CapTem.

-Cooking Lesson

\- Astronomy

 **Drop a review with your input, if you'd please!**

 **Trwa, Wa ,Wa, hoi! I'm CapTem!**


	6. Chapter 6

She made her way through the RUINs, walking slowly as to not spill the water in her watering can. Humming to herself, she mused as to what to prepare for that day's activities. Sans wasn't the type to want to do much, yes…. But Toriel was determined to bring him new experiences to liven up the RESETs that plagued him.

Something yellow caught the corner of her eye.

Toriel turned quickly, red eyes narrowing at the sudden movement. Crouching down, she placed her watering can on the ground. Slowly, she got up and brought fire to dance on the surface of her paws.

Someone was following her.

Toriel dismissed the fire, but did not relax. No. Instead she did her best to appear to be relaxed, when in reality all of her senses were heightened, searching for whomever it may be following her. Sans, perhaps? No, Sans would know better than to try and frighten her...

There. Another blur of movement, barely more than a twitch. She turned her head, her expression softening as she recognized who it was. But before she could say a word, the flower had burrowed under the ground again. Toriel sighed, smoothing down her skirts. She picked up her watering can and continue on her way.

Sans had told her about Flowey in a past RESET. The memory of that conversation was blurry at first, but as she thought about it they became clearer and clearer.

They were on the surface...She had cried when he told him. And he was on the verge of tears as well.

"I'm sorry." He had said, over and over. And she apologized back to him in a similar chant.

Yes….He told her about the feud between himself and Flowey. He told her about how many times they have killed each other, how many times the Flower has killed everyone else. She remembered how she had snapped at him, practically roaring that what he said made no sense.

But he had looked so tired when he spoke. So genuinely exhausted that she had no choice but to believe him. And now she fully understood why he looked so worn down. It was because he saw it happen again and again. It was because he began to do nothing as it was all pointless. It was because Flowey….Asriel, had put him through _hell_.

And she didn't believe that her Asriel could do it.

But Frisk…Frisk had heard that conversation. They heard them yelling when the two thought no one else was around. As it was in their nature, they were determined to help. So they brought Flowey to them, in a pot.

And the flower confirmed everything Sans had said, and Frisk did as well. With all three of them speaking those words, they must've been truth, correct? Unless it was all some horrible joke…

No. Sans wouldn't joke about that.

So lost in her thoughts, the former queen was walking through the RUINs on auto-pilot. She paid no mind to the small monsters scurrying about, and she practically forgot where she was going in the first place until she got there.

Settling down on the edge of the flower bed, she began to water them. Sunlight filtered in from the hole above her, bathing the yellow petals in its warm glow. And again, came that twitch of movement.

"Asriel." Toriel said, hoping the Flower was still around to hear her. She patted the empty spot next to her "Come sit by me."

A moment of silent passed. Then, slowly, Flowey peaked his head out of the ground. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, glaring down his fellow foliage.

"How did you know it was me?" He hissed through his teeth. Toriel gave him a confused stare.

"Do you not remember that conversation we had?"

"WHAT CONVERSATION!?" Flowey spat, arching his stem in a similar way to an angry cat.

"Asriel." Toriel said sternly "Do not use that tone with me, young man."

The Flower pouted but gave a stiff nod "So what, the Smiley Trashbag told you who I was?"

Toriel gave a short nod, then tilted her head to the side once again "You did as well, one of those times we were on the surface. Remember?"

"The surface?" The flower looked genuinely confused "When the frick were we ever on the surface?"

Toriel stared "Do...do you not remember?" She frowned, covering her mouth with one hand. Sans had told her Flowey remembered RESETs….or maybe…. Only the ones he caused- No. Wait. There was one conversation she overheard between Sans and Flowey. Flowey was angry, very very angry. And Sans….was tired. What was it they spoke of?

….

" _Whaddya mean 'enjoying being the surface again'!?" Flowey had spat. Sans sighed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand._

" _I guess for you it's the first time on the surface, then?" he had said._

" _Well, DOI." Flowey growled. His eyes suddenly turned rather large "...Do I not remember something here?"_

…

" _Welp. Time for my night job." And Sans had left it at that._

"So there are RESETs you do not remember. Am I correct?" Toriel hummed.

"Yeah." Flowey muttered "The Smiley Trashbag likes to rub those in my face- wait, do YOU remember them?" Toriel simply nodded in response. Flowey's eyes turned comically large. "WHa- HOW!?"

"I have not the faintest clue." Toriel said, turning her attention to the flowers she was watering "However, I am glad for it. Now I can assist you two in putting your silly feud aside."

"I have killed you more times than I can count." Flowey scowled.

"Math never was your strong point."

"Uh- I- HOW DARE!" Flowey spat "My point being, I can kill you again!"

"No." Toriel said curtly, gently booping the flower where his nose would've been should he have one. Flowey just stared at her. Then he arched his stem, his petals rustling

"I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN IF YOU KEEP THIS UP-"

"Nope." Toriel chirped again. "None of that, now."

.The flower went limp in defeat, avoiding her eyes "FIii _iiiiinneee._ "

"Now then." Toriel hummed, cupping the the flower as well as some soil in between her paws "My gardening is done. Shall we go?"

"Wha- Go where? Flowey blinked.

"We are going to go speak with Sans." Toriel said "And the two of you are going to sort things out."

"But-"

" 'But' nothing, young man." Toriel said sternly.

"But _MOOoOOOOmMMMMMMMYYY_ I don't LIKE SANS!"

"Too bad." Toriel hummed. Her eyes narrowed as she lightly smacked the flower while vines began to creep around her arms. "Stop trying to kill me this instant."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi. It's been awhile, huh? Well, sorry Ink!Sans wasn't in this chapter like all of you wanted but I kind of wanted to get more of the family involved here. Figured I'd start with Asriel. No he's not going to stay Flowey. :3 That's all I'm telling you for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sans drummed his fingers along the tabletop, being uncharacteristically fidgety. The lights in his eye sockets darted around, trying to find something to look at that wasn't the flower scowling at him.

Toriel sat between them, hands folded in her lap with her posture straight and her face calm.

The three of them were in her home, seated at the table with Flowey in a pot. It was incredibly slow going, the plant protesting the whole way while Sans silently detested the idea. A bottle of ketchup and two teacups sat untouched on the table top. There was silence with the exception of Sans's drumming fingers and the ticking of the clock until...

"This is dumb!" Flowey declared.

"Hush now, Asriel." Toriel hummed gently.

"Would you STOP calling me THAT!?" he hissed, arching his stem. "I'm NOT Asriel anymore!"

"Heya weed, stop yellin' at her." Sans said, his voice maintaining its usual lazy slur.

"Oh shut UP!" Flowey snapped at him "All you wanna do is get into her pants!"

"Goodness!" Toriel squeaked, eyes narrowing "Asriel Dreemurr-" Sans cut her off with a wave of his hand. He addressed the flower, his voice the same volume and the same tone.

"Some flaws with your hypothesis there, bud. One: she doesn't wear pants. Two: I'm a skeleton."

"...What does you being a skeleton have to do with that?" Flowey said with a slight tilt of his head.

Sweat began to bead on Sans's skull "Uh….y'really want me to explain this to ya?"

"What, can skeletons not marry people?" Flowey asked.

Toriel and Sans exchanged a look.

"Asriel- Flowey, dear, what do you think that phrase means?" Toriel asked the flower sweetly.

"Ugh. I heard it from Papyrus, okay-?"

" **What?"** Sans scowled, his eye sockets going dark.

"-Who heard it from Alphys. She said it meant two people want to get married." Flowey continued as if Sans hadn't said anything. He blinked "Um…. does it not mean that?"

"Nope." "No, dear." Sans and Toriel said at once.

"Just….do not say that again, will you not? It implies….adult subject matter." Toriel murmured, wringing her paws and being very thankful her fur hid the red that came to her face.

"So….say it all the time?" Flowey said, his face hitching upwards in his twisted grin.

"No!" Again, Sans and Toriel spoke in unison. Flowey's face fell into a pout.

"Yeesh, fine." He muttered. He seemed to ponder something "Then again, why should I listen to you….?"

"I am your mother." "I guess you got no reason to." Toriel and Sans said over one another. Toriel's expression shifted into that of annoyance as her gaze slipped over to Sans. He grinned widely at her, relishing in her attention. Toriel sighed, shaking her head fondly at him.

"Ew." Flowey pouted "Stop flirting."

Sans flinched. He turned away curtly, his grin twisting down at the corners. As Sans's smile fell, Flowey's grew wider.

"Oooooh, did I hit a soft spot?" he swooner, leaning towards Sans.

Toriel frowned "Flowey, dear-"

The flower's gaze snapped to her, his grin twisted into a scowl " _Don't you dare do that to me!"_

Toriel maintained composure. "May I ask what?"

" _May I ask what?"_ Flowey mimicked her voice mockingly. He bared his fangs at her, his pupils shrinking to dots " _Don't you talk to me like I am your child!"_

"You _are_ my child." Toriel said flatly.

Flowey threw his head back as a manic laugh ripped from his throat. Sans shifted in his seat, slowly removing his hands from his jacket's pockets. The flowey slumped forward, glaring up at Toriel with tar-black eyes and an even darker smile.

" _If I am actually your kid, then why were you so quick to replace me?"_ He demanded quietly.

Toriel was taken back. "Replace you? Asriel, I could never-"

" _Stephanie. Jose. Clark. April. Neil. Shelly. FRISK."_

Toriel stared, mouth agape as the flower listed the names. Her mouth was dry, though her eyes watered. She swallowed hard, meeting the flowers glare with one of her own.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" she said calmly.

Flowey's lips bared into a snarl "The kids you replaced me and Chara with! Don't pretend you don't recognize their names!" His grin came back, darker " _Unless you already forgot THEM too."_

Toriel didn't miss a beat "I can never forget any of them, my dear. I never forgot you. I never forgot Chara." She blinked back tears "You are all my children."

Flowey's face fell for a moment. And for a moment, he looked as if he believed her. Then something in his expression turned sinister again. "Your children, hm? You love them with all your heart?"

Toriel tilted her head, wondering what he was getting at "Of course."

Flowey grinned and mimicked Toriel's voice "Sans, dear, whatever happened to April and Neil?"

Sans stiffened.

"What?" Toriel blinked "Most likely, Asgore-" she was interrupted by the flower's laugh.

"Oh no no no no no!" Flowey cackled "Sans, oh Sans, tell her what happened to her dear children."

Toriel blinked, her gaze lifting to study her skeleton friend. His hand were back in his pockets, his eye sockets dark and his grin stiff as a door. She frowned.

"Sans, what happened to them?"

He didn't respond.

"Oh Sans, you do remember who she is talking about, do you not?" Flowey cooed "April wore a tu-tu and ballet slippers and Neil wore a cowboy hat and carried a toy gun."

Toriel frowned, trying to piece together what the flower was talking about. What was Sans's connection to them? What was Flowey trying to say?

Sans slowly lifted his skull to look at her. His grin had fallen, the lights in his eye sockets faint and wavering.

"Go ahead and tell her how you KILLED THEM, Sans!" Flowey grinned.

Toriel's heart skipped a beat. All she can manage to do was stare at him. His eye sockets went dark again.

And all was silent except for the ticking clock.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Gee wizz that got dark.**


End file.
